Her Face
by ShadowSoulN7
Summary: Kasumi decides to take down her hood, but only on the Normandy.


Kasumi bit her lower lip and thought it over. The Cerberus bugs were all gone, and Shepard had told her it would be okay to let her hood down but...Kasumi wasn't sure. She lifted a hand and slid it down, showing her brown eyes and a bob of black hair. She took one hand and took out the clip that held her hair up. It fell and draped over her shoulders. Kasumi sighed. It was about time she let people see her. There was only one person who knew what she looked like, and he was dead. She slowly walked to the door to her room and opened it. She stepped out and walked toward the mess hall. She noticed Shepard talking with Tali and Garrus over at a table. All three of them were laughing. Kasumi grabbed a plate and walked over to Gardener.  
"I'll take some ramen, please." she whispered. Gardener looked at her.  
"Of course . I see you let your hood down." he replied,placing a bowl of steaming hot ramen on her plate. Kasumi just gave a smile and walked over to Sheard. She pulled out a seat and sat down next to her Commander.  
"Hello." she greeted. Shepard looked at her.  
"K-Kasumi?" she asked. The thief nodded.  
"It's good to see your face." Tali commented. Kasumi took her pair of chopsticks and picked up some of the ramen with them then put them in her mouth. She swallowed and prepared to speak.  
"I thought about what Shep told me, and I guess I just wanted somebody to know what I look like. Since you guys are all my friends, I thought it wouldn't matter." she paused. "The thing is, only Keiji knew what I looked like." she took a deep breath.  
"Well you have a very pretty face." Sheprd replied. "I never thought of you to look like this." she added, her skin was pink so she took a drink of her coffee. Kasumi giggled.  
"I know what you meant. And I know that you don't think of me in that way, since you have your eyes on somebody else." Kasumi joked. Shepard choked on her coffee.  
"You just don't give up, do you?" she coughed. Kasumi shook her head. She smiled, then picked up another bite of ramen.  
"I have to agree with Tali." Garrus interrupted, breaking his silence.  
"The hood only comes down on the ship, got it Shep?" Kasumi questioned, turning to her Commander. Shepard gave a curt nod then stood up.  
"It is really nice you trust us enough to show us your face. I'm glad to have you as a friend." she added. "Tali, Garrus finish up and meet me by the arlock. It's time we helped Liara with the Shadow Broker." she ordered, then walked away. Tali blinked her eyes stood up.  
"See you later, Kasumi." the young Quarian said and walked toward the elevator.  
"I should go too." Garrus added, finishing his meal and standing up to fallow Tali. Kasumi just nodded and finished her meal. Then she drank her tea and got up. She returned the dishes to Gardener then walked back to her room. She locked the door and sat on the couch. Kasumi leaned over the edge and picked up the two gray-boxes on the ground. In her left hand she held Keiji's, while in her right hand she held her own. She curled her legs up toward her and laid her head on her knees as she put them both in front of her feet. She activated Keiji's gray-box and her eyes were hidden by the holo band that went around her eyes. The memory that played in front of her was a bitter-sweet one, the day she had finally decided to show Keiji her face.

_"Keiji, I need to show you something." Kasumi said. Keiji looked up from his omni-tool and stared intently at her. Kasumi felt her skin get hot.  
"What?" he asked. Kasumi was silent, but continued with what she was going to do.  
"The hood." she muttered. Her hands lifted up and pulled it down. She took out the clip as he got up.  
"Kasumi, you really trust me this much?" he questioned. Kasumi gave a small nod and took a breath. He walked a few paces toward her and gave her a hug. Kasumi let her head lay on his shoulder.  
"I've never showed anyone." she whispered. "But I trust you, and you mean just that much to me."  
"Your very pretty. More beautiful then I could have thought." he murmured. Kasumi held him tight, she __cared for him so much. It was worth anything. She moved her face back to look at him. He was perfect.  
Keiji noticed her looking at him and looked back at her. Kasumi blushed as their lips touched. She never wanted it to end, but she knew it had to._

Kasumi deactivated it and blinked. The first kiss they had shared seemed like so long ago. Tears ran down her face and she couldn't stop crying. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop. Keiji's words echoed in her head. But she could never just forget about him and all the time they had shared together.


End file.
